


Syrup Everywhere

by generallythere19



Series: Captain Swan Fluff [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast in Bed, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, Domestic Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I know the title makes it sound dirty but it really isn't, Pancakes, it's very pure lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generallythere19/pseuds/generallythere19
Summary: "'...I love it. Nobody's ever made me breakfast in bed before.' Emma said and Killian beamed at this news, coming forward with the tray and setting it down in front of Emma. She was grinning... until she saw the food on the plate. Three overcooked pancakes, incredibly undercooked eggs, and... perfectly fried bacon."~&~For Emma's birthday, Killian decides to make her breakfast in bed.





	

Killian saw Henry on his way out of the house and said, "Henry! Is Emma awake?" 

"I don't think so. Why?" Henry said - he had already left his present for her on her table. Killian grinned, looking incredibly proud of himself, "I'm going to make your mother breakfast in bed."

"Really?" Henry said, his eyebrows rising, a smile of amusement appearing. Killian looked so happy, Henry didn't want to burst the bubble by telling him that eating in bed was one of Emma's pet peeves. Then he smelt something funny and said, "Killian, what's that?" 

"What's what? Oh, shit! Fu--" he stopped short and looked from the burnt eggs to Henry, who was just about holding back laughter. Killian frowned and said, "Don't you have school?" 

"Oh yeah! Hey, Killian?" 

"Yeah?" Killian said, scraping the eggs into the bin, trying to get them unstuck from the bottom of the pan. 

"Do you want help with something? I was going to go early but if you want help then---" 

"What? No! I'm fine. Go to school."

"Are you sure? If it's for mom, I don't mind helping." Henry said, only looking for an excuse to stay at home. 

"Your mother would want you to go to school so that's where you're going." Killian said, putting the pan in the sink. Henry rolled his eyes but left. Killian finished making pancakes (who's batter he made from scratch - unlike the instant batter that Emma bought) and made some more eggs and fried some bacon. He grabbed a tray and put all of it on the tray, putting some cocoa on the side and a bottle of maple syrup. Just as he was doing the final aesthetics of the tray, Henry came running back inside and up the stairs, shouting, "Forgot my book!" Killian face instantly dropped - Emma must have woken up. Henry appeared downstairs in 30 seconds, holding his book. He was about to run out when he saw the pancakes, the eggs, and the bacon. If he was being honest, the only thing that looked edible on that plate was the bacon. Killian said, "Bloody hell, mate! You woke her up, didn't you?" He didn't have to wait for an answer because, from upstairs, he heard Emma call, "Killian?" 

"Sorry." Henry said, running out again. At the door, he paused, turned around and said, "By the way, she doesn't like eating in bed. See ya!" And disappeared. Killian stared after him in disbelief. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly went up the stairs, meeting Emma halfway. He grinned at her and, giving her a quick kiss, said, "Happy birthday, love." 

"Thanks... um... was that Henry?" She said, trying to catch view of the front door over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, the lad forgot something so he came back. He's gone now." Killian said, meaning that Emma could go back to bed. 

"Oh, okay. Then I'm just going to go get something to eat..." Emma said, starting to sidestep Killian and continue down. Killian quickly blocked her way, hastily saying, "No!" 

"No?" 

"I mean, why leave the bedroom at all today. It _is_ your birthday." Killian said, smirking and mentally congratulating himself on the save. Emma smiled half with amusement and half with suspicion but said, "Okay... let's go up."

"You go, love. I'll be there in a minute." Killian said. Emma paused, studied his face and his incredibly conspicuous, innocent smile before slowly saying, "Alright... but don't wait too long." And turning around slowly, going back up. Killian waited for her to go all the way up and into the bedroom before running back down to get the tray. He grabbed it, tilted the plate a little so that the undercooked, still way too runny scambled eggs didn't slide off and took it carefully up the stairs. When he got upstairs, Emma was sitting in the bed, texting. She still looked like she had just got up so Killian just pretended that she had come down. She looked up and saw him standing there, holding the tray and smiling. Her eyes widened when she realised he had made her breakfast and Henry's voice suddenly played in Killian's head: 

_By the way, she doesn't like eating in bed._

"Killian... what did you..." 

"I made you breakfast in bed. It's your birthday, therefore you have earned this." He said, regretting his decision to bring the tray up instead of just bringing himself. Plus, he would never fully understand why birthdays were such a big deal in this world. In the Enchanted Forest, only the royalty and nobility had wealth and means to celebrate this way. While thinking this, he realized that Emma hadn't replied yet and, with each moment, he was slowly becoming more and more disheartened. He said, "You know what? I should have listened to Henry. He told me you wouldn't like it - I'll just---" 

"No!" Emma said as soon as he said this. 

"No?" He said, a triumphant smile slowly forming. 

"I mean, thank you, I love it. Nobody's ever made me breakfast in bed before." Emma said and Killian beamed at this news, coming forward with the tray and setting it down in front of Emma. She was grinning... until she saw the food on the plate. Three overcooked pancakes, incredibly undercooked eggs, and... perfectly fried bacon. Before she could start eating, Killian said, "You should try the pancakes - I made the batter from scratch. Also, I couldn't find your measuring cups so I think I put in more cinnamon than needed." 

"Did you?" Emma said, giving a laugh of disbelief.  _It's the thought that counts_ she told herself as she cut into the pancakes and took a bite. They were incredibly dry and the cinnamon overpowered everything else. Killian looked at her expectantly and so, swalllowing hard, Emma said, "They're... interesting." 

"You should put syrup on them." He said, picking up the bottle and positioning it over the plate. He started pouring the syrup and Emma pushed his hand "by accident" so that the syrup went all over the eggs and the duvet. Immediately he stopped pouring and looked at the duvet in dismay. Emma put her hand on his cheek and turned it so that he was facing her and said, "Hey, it's okay. It's just the duvet. We'll get it cleaned - it'll be fine. We have a bigger problem - I can't eat these eggs." 

"Why?" 

"Well... the syrup got all over them. I can't have eggs with syrup on them." She protested, not wanting to say that she was worried she would get salmonella. When his face fell, she said, "Hey, I'll eat the bacon and drink the cocoa and then let's go to Granny's and have pancakes there, okay?" 

"What's wrong with my pancakes?" He asked, frowning at her. Emma pressed her lips together, looking down at the plate of definitely inedible pancakes and then said, "Okay, I'll eat the pancakes if you will."

"...alright." He took a forkful and put it into his mouth before Emma could reach for her fork. She paused and watched him as his expression slowly went from triumph to confusion to general disappointment... to suppressing a gag reflex as he glared at the pancakes - blaming them for betraying him. He swallowed hard and then, after thinking about what he had eaten, picked up the plate and disappeared, leaving Emma with the cocoa. After a minute, Emma heard the jarring sound of food being scraped and then of a plate... smashing? The noise was still resonating when Killian appeared at the door and, clapping his hands together, said, "Granny's then?" 

"Killian... did you break the plate?" 

"What? No! But, speaking of plates, the kitchen needs a bit of tidying so maybe you shouldn't go in there. Shall we?" Emma put on a coat, a wide smile of amusement on her face as she finished her cocoa and they headed out. Emma locked the door and was about to go down the porch steps when Killian stopped her, "Emma, wait." 

"What happened? Did you forget something?" 

"No. It's just..." and he kissed her, pulling her to him. Emma kissed him back and, although it was short, it was deep and passionate. When Killian pulled away for a breath, Emma gave a little laugh and said, "What was that for?" 

"Well I didn't get a chance to give you that yet... and I was worried your father might not approve of it in Granny's." He said, smiling at her. Emma couldn't help smiling back and said, "Wow, with kisses like that, I wish it was my birthday everyday." Hook laughed and said, "We can arrange for that." Before interlacing his fingers with hers and going for breakfast.


End file.
